Yaoi lemon collection EXPLOSION!
by Otakunerdworm13
Summary: This is a collection of various ship that span from anime to freaking Superwholock and stuff. This will contain very graphic scenes that will make your nose bleed so bad that Grell will be jealous of the amount of red spewing from your nostrils. So be warned and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**Okay so this right here isn't really apart of the actually things about to happen. It's really more of a warning kinda thing so pay attention unless you already know what you are getting yourself into because this is going to be your ONLY warning from here on out!**

**1.) This is a collection of LEMONS! A Lemon is a explicit Fan fiction or story of some sort that contains VERY GRAPHIC sexual activity and actual intercourse so if that's not your cup of tea then get out NOW while you still can.**

**2.) Not only is this a collection of Lemons but a collection of YAOI LEMONS! For those that don't know Yaoi is pretty much any guyXguy ship you can think of the same goes for YURI which is girlXgirl but I'll get into that at another time as well. Ounce again if you aren't into this kinda stuff or are just an asshole that's not very fond of Homosexual people and anything to do with that specific term then GET THE HELL OUT because this is not where you want to be!**

**3.) THIS IS NOT I REPEAT NOT FOR THOSE THAT ARE OF THE YOUNGER AGE OR AREN'T MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE THIS! If you wanna report me for this collection I don't care because I gave you a very through warning before the stories even started!**

**4.) I know I mentioned this earlier in the Yaoi section but this is going to be a very graphic collection of guys going down on each other like there is no tomorrow! So watch out if you have an issue with that.**

**5.) THERE WILL BE BLOOD! That's right blood every where! but it's not in the story I swear. It's from the readers that are having Grell sized nosebleeds everywhere due to their YAOI OTPs having it out for each other. So watch for the wet floor signs (If ya know what I mean! *eyebrow bounce*)**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Now for those of you that are knew to this kind of thing and have no idea what the fuck is going on t****hen let me just welcome you to our nice little place known as Fan-girl HELL! Yaoi will consume your soul until there is nothing left. So welcome!**

**I will be doing YAOI only here in this collection but I may do another collection. So there is that to look out for!**

**I will be doing many ships from many different FANDOMS(Meaning not just anime) Here are a few to look out for in the story**** :**

**Levi X Eren Attack on Titan**

**Roy X Ed Fullmetal Alchemist **

**Soul X Kid Soul Eater**

**Spirit X Stein Soul Eater**

**John X Karkat Homestuck**

**Ciel X Sebastian Black Butler**

**Grell X Sebastian Black Butler**

**Germany X Italy Hetalia**

**Russia X America Hetalia**

**Japan X America Hetalia**

**Hell I'll even do Sherlock X John and Doctor X Jack if you guys will read it!**

**(God so many for Hetalia I may have to make a collection just for Hetalia)**

**And so many more! If you have any requests just message me or post it in the reviews and I will try to fit as many as I can! **

**Now break out the tissue boxes and prepare for the bloodbath because the amazingly addicting drug for Fan-girls everywhere is about to begin!**

**ENJOY! ~Ash**


	2. Tamaki X Kyoya (Ohshc)

**First ship!**

_**Tamaki X Kyoya Ouran High school Host club!**_

*Author's note* I know this wasn't in the list on the previous warning but I did say many more so in the spirit of Christmas the Host club is throwing a little party and Tamaki has big plans for Kyoya.

The snow glittered as the light from the windows caught every flake.

"You know," Tamaki said while gazing into a young lady's eyes, "They say no two snowflakes are ever the same. And you are one beautiful individual snowflake my dear." The young girl had gotten lost in his sapphire blue eyes. "You can be my snow princess." He added with a smile that made every girl he looked at weak in the knees.

"R-really?!" The girl asked obviously flustered.

"Yes, my snow princess." He whispered softly into her ear. She let out a small squeal and her face turned bright red.

"Oh Tamaki!" Kyoya had called from across room. Tamaki smiled to himself and thought _'it's almost time'._

"I must be going now my sweet princess. But I promise I will always remember your beauty every time I think or see the glistening white snow." He removed his arm from around the girl's waste and left her in a love struck daze as he moved gracefully across the floor to his friend that had called his name. As he got closer and closer the boy Tamaki couldn't help but feel excited in every way. Especially in his pants. Tamaki had something special planned tonight for it was Christmas eve!

Though the club was throwing a party in honor of this beloved holiday the blonde's mind was else where aside from entertaining the girls that had showed up tonight hoping to get caught under the mistletoe with their favorite host. Tamaki had been planning this night for weeks and now the day has come where he would finally get what he wanted from his oh so sexy sarcastic friend.

When he had made it over to Kyoya, he glanced up from the phone in his hands to see Tamaki. "You called?" He asked.

"Yes," Kyoya says quickly putting his dark eyes back to the phone screen, "I need to borrow for a moment." He says snapping the phone shut with a single moment.

"But I'm busy entertaining our lovely guests." He said in case any where listening in on the conversation.

"I'm fully aware of that but we have a bit of a problem." Kyoya looked at Tamaki and he could couldn't wait until his chance would come.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"Well, a lot of the guests have been asking for a mistletoe ceremony of some sort and we don't' have anything planned. The party is almost over but I do have an Idea. I just need to discuss it with you while we go and get the supplies for it."

The blonde raised an eyebrow in question. "But don't we have Haruhi for that?"

"Yes but she has been quite popular tonight and hasn't had much free time in between requests so there isn't really any other choice than for us to take care of it ourselves." Kyoya explained while he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Tamaki couldn't help but feel the heat rush to his cheeks. He thought it was absolutely adorable when Kyoya did that with his glasses. Tamaki could feel his pants get a bit tight all of a sudden. "Don't worry. We will still be on school grounds so it won't take very long especially since the two of us are going."

Tamaki was beginning to get a bit uncomfortable. _'it's not exactly what I had planned but I don't know how much longer I can last and this is the perfect opportunity while everyone is distracted.' _"Alright then. Let's go before the guests get unruly." He urges Kyoya out of the room before anyone else can notice.

After Kyoya had led Tamaki to where all the supplies were being kept Tamaki's pants just got tighter at just the anticipation and thought of what he was about to do. The darker haired boy flips on the light switch and begins to rummage through the boxes looking for the mistletoe.

"You go look over there." He directs Tamaki. After a few boxes Tamaki had indeed found the mistletoe. _'And my ticket into Kyoya's pants' _He thought to himself. Tamaki took a few deep breaths. Despite the excitement and urge he was feeling, he was very nervous. Tamaki Suou was nervous because there was still the possibility that Kyoya would reject him. Tamaki shook his head to clear it of the thoughts making him nervous. He quickly regathered himself and held his head high as he called for the only other person in the room.

"Hey I think I found it!" Tamaki took one of the small bundles held together with a ribbon and waited until Kyoya had come to him.

"You did? Grea- what hey?!" Kyoya was startled when Tamaki had grabbed his shoulders and pinned him against the wall.

"Look what I found." Tamaki said seductively. Kyoya glanced up over the rims of his glasses and saw the little green plant being held above his head. Tamaki's pants kept getting tighter and tighter.

"The mistletoe . . ." Kyoya said quietly. He looked into the blonde's eyes. Tamaki could feel his face getting redder and redder with blush.

"You know what that mean-!" Tamaki cut off mid sentence by Kyoya's lips crushing into his own. Tamaki's eyes widen in surprise. When Kyoya let go both of the boys were left gasping for breath.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." Kyoya said with a sly smile that Tamaki couldn't resist. This time it was Tamaki that had leaned in. They locked lips. This time is was with more passion and almost pleading. Tamaki licked his partner's lips asking for entry which he had happily granted. It was so rough Tamaki had to use one arm to brace himself against the wall while snaking an arm around Kyoya's waist and pulling him closer. Kyoya must have been close enough to feel the bulge that had been growing since Kyoya had called him over at the party, because before Kyoya began to slide his leg in between Tamaki's.

The blonde let out a small moan into Kyoya's mouth. Kyoya's hands began to unbutton Tamaki's shirt. But the boy had stopped him. "Are you sure about this?" He asks breathless.

"Why else would this be happening? You had been planning this for weeks now. How could I not know?" Tamaki's eyes widened but the surprise was soon re[placed with determination and lust. Now that he new what Kyoya wanted there was no way he was letting it end there. They were ounce again trapped in a passionate lip lock. Kyoya went back to unbuttoning Tamaki's shirt while the blonde was working on Kyoya's belt and pants. When they were finally undone he slid them off revealing his thin boxers. And much to Tamaki's surprise Kyoya's erection was practically jumping out of his pants and was about to blow. Kyoya grabbed his hand and guided is down to his underwear. Just a slight touch was enough to make the boy shudder with pleasure.

"Gah!" Kyoya yelped as Tamaki went to work on his playmate. He wasn't even out of his own pants yet and it was already happening. Kyoya moaned until he couldn't take it any more and moved Tamaki's hand past the elastic band. As his finger tips brushed the base Tamaki could feel the pressure building inside of himself. With one swift movement Kyoya was now naked from the waist down. His pale skin was beautiful. And Tamaki was happy to explore every inch of it.

He slowly slid down onto his knees leaving a trail of kisses down his partner's body as he went. He could feel Kyoya shudder with every touch. _'Wow,' _Tamaki thought _'this is easier than I thought it would be.' _When he made it down to Kyoya's erection the blonde paused for a moment and glanced up at Kyoya. His face was already as red as holly berries and he was breathless.

"Why did you stop?" He asks.

"You're still a virgin aren't you?" Tamaki asks.

"Yeah . . ." Kyoya answers. "Why?"

"Just wondering because now I know just how far to take you." He said with a smile. He place a kiss on the head and licked hi lips. Kyoya already had a few drops of pre-cum at the tip. _'this is going to be fun!'. _Tamaki slowly licked it off and slid his tongue down to the base. A moan escaped Kyoya's mouth and a shudder was sent through his body.

He raised himself off of the floor and ounce again left another trail of kisses up Kyoya's body. He wrapped one hand around his partner's scrotum.

Kyoya inhaled sharply. "Ta-tamaki!"

"Please," He whispered into the darker haired boy's ear, "Call me 'Daddy'" He said seductively then licked the inner shell of his ear. He began to move his hand that was wrapped around Kyoya. It didn't take long before he had Kyoya bucky his hips to match the movement of Tamaki's hand.

"I think I'm going to-Ah!" He moaned with pleasure. With this Tamaki got back down onto his knees and took Kyoya's member into his mouth.

He licked and sucked in all the right places until one drop was enough to make Kyoya lose his mind.

"What're you do-Ahh! D-daddy!" He screamed as he had climaxed. All of the cum flooded into Tamaki's mouth as his partner screamed and shivered in pleasure. When he had finally stopped and all of the liqued was down, Tamaki raised touched his lips to Kyoya's and made him lick off any of the access semen from his face. After that Tamaki began to redress his partner but Kyoya decided to protest.

"Wait. What about you, Daddy?" He asked.

Tamaki finished buttoning his shirt and took his glasses. "We'll discuss that later." He said calmly while cleaning Kyoya's glasses. "But for now we have other guests we need to attend to." He turned away and headed toward the door after giving him back his glasses. "Besides the other hosts are probably wondering where we are. Better not keep them waiting." He added with a smile.

_'Looks like I just got my Christmas wish.' _Tamaki thought to himself as he went back to entertaining the girls from the party. But he couldn't get his gift off his mind for the rest of the evening.

***Author's note***

**HOLY FREAKING CRAP IT'S DONE! This took me forever to write and I reread it when it was done and to me it sounded like shit. But it's not really my opinion that matters but yours Oh-great-reader! So this is my FIRST ATTEMPT at anything lemony and smutty so if you think it sucks I humbly apologize and hopefully this collection will help me with that. And I'm also not used to writing in third person so I'm probably just going to make the rest like a role-play kinda thing. And I got a question about crossover ships. I will accept those but please make them simple and give me a bit of background info on the characters if their not from any of the animes or fandoms listed on my page because other wise I won't have a single idea of what the fuck you are talking about! And I got this one done just in time for Christmas so YAAYAYAYYAYAYAY! **

**Now one more quick thing! If you do have any requests please be detailed when messaging me about them! I would like to know what you guys are asking of me so I do not disappoint! **

**Thank you!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY YULE! (Cai this is for you) HAPPY HANUKKAH! HAPPY KWANZAA! OR WHATEVER THE FUCK IT IS YOU CELEBRATE AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR (In case I don't get anything posted before then) :D**


End file.
